Traipse
by ReverseSceptile
Summary: They say not to tempt Fate, that it is all set in stone and everything is predetermined. Most simply live out their lives, content with their purpose in the world. These two Guardians though, they won't let Fate guide them. Their road is long, hard, and full of peril. One wonders if there is even a goal at the end? What do they strive for? What is their purpose? Only they know.


Chapter 1: The Travelers Grace

" _So….how do you feel?"_

 **Feel?**

" _Just answer the question big guy. Please?"_

 **Feel….how do I…feel?**

 **I feel….I feel….!**

* * *

Centuries ago, the humans of old would have marveled at the beauty of this unmoving landscape. Perhaps it would be the warm autumn breeze swimming across the desolate land, giving an almost somber feel to it. Maybe it could be the long dead vehicles and human bones littering the ground, or even the husk of a long crumbled highway off in the distance. One would even suggest that it could be the marvel of the great steel wall that stood by, harboring an ancient Cosmodrome. If one stared long enough, the fact that this once had living breathing humans would not go unnoticed, only reinforcing the concept of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. Only a fool would trespass here in the outskirts of a once prosperous land, with who knows what hiding out in wait.

One such fool however, would not be deterred.

"…Tell me again why we're **here** instead of finishing the mission?" a small, synthetic voice cut through the breeze

Walking stealthily amongst the ancient dead, a tall, lean figure could be seen traversing the land. His appearance was hidden behind both a full body suit and what looked like an assortment of different armor pieces, all a different shade of brown. A long, white cape shrouded their helmet from view as they seemed to creep forward towards wherever their prey was, chuckling good naturedly.

"Come on Ghost. You can't tell me this isn't more fun?" a voice came from the figure, male, firm, yet full of mirth. The figure waved his right hand about, knocking against a small form floating next to him.

"Fun!? **Fun!?** Oooh yes Noble, I'd definitely count traveling in Fallen infested lands to chase after something of nonimportance when we have a mission to finish, _**fun**_. Silly me." Said the floating Ghost. Like most of its other counterparts, the Ghost appeared to be a diamond shaped drone. Its' optic flashed briefly with what would appear to be annoyance as its companion chuckled at its tirade. "Traveler help me." Ghost whispered to itself as the two continued their trek. The two continued forward at an even pace, following behind whatever, or _whomever,_ it was with ease.

Five minutes passed before Ghost spoke once more.

"….Seems it's stopped up ahead, near that cliff. Probably looking for its Guardian. One point three klicks north." It reluctantly informed its partner. Smirking, Noble leapt forward and crouched behind one of the old machine husks. Despite his jubilant aura a few moments ago, he seemingly slipped into a more controlled mindset as if he'd never been anything else. In a flash, a worn sniper rifle was pulled from his back, pointing out and sighted already in a practiced manner befitting an expert. Sights already lined up, the two companions stayed silent as they watched their supposed target up ahead.

Another ghost floated about within Noble's scope, its maneuvers constant and almost hurried, as if looking for something. A small light briefly flashed every so often as it scanned around the ruined land. Noble clicked his tongue in annoyance as he kept his breath steady, both him and his Ghost both thinking the same thing.

The flash was going to get it caught by something worse than them.

Suddenly the Ghost halted in midair as its scanner seemed to flash brightly for an instant nearby some old vehicles. Noble couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

"Think we might have another 'blueberry' to play with huh?" he asked. His Ghost didn't respond immediately at first as it seemed too engrossed with watching their target. Its' silence gave him pause, wondering just what they were seeing that he could not.

Then the small drone gave a small gasp.

"No….that's impossible…" it whispered, more to itself than to its companion which only served to confuse Noble even more.

"What? We're not gonna have some sort of **dark** Guardian running about are we?" Noble teased out of habit. When he didn't get an immediate response like he'd hoped, he must have known whatever it was their companion was seeing must be **that** important. "Hey, buddy. Answers please, for those of us who don't have Ghost vision." His smile wiped from within the helmet now, averting his gaze back into the scope to try and see what was so surprising.

"I'm not sure. It's going for resurrection, but something isn't ri-!" Ghost began, only to gasp in surprise as an intense flash blinded the two.

So intense unfortunately, that almost immediately the two thought of the same thing.

The flash is **definitely** goingto alert something far more dangerous than them.

* * *

Screams.

Pain.

Gunfire.

The sound of explosions.

 _ **LIGHT.**_

.

.

.

"Guardian… Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" a voice rang out

Slowly, ever so slowly, the entity arose from an eternal slumber that had claimed her so long ago. Systems and wiring came to life as the being, mechanical in nature, seemed to boot itself back into the land of the living. Emerald optics glowed to life and the being regained its sight once more. Onyx

"It worked… You're alive!" the same voice resonated again, this time more clearly and with clear wonderment in its synthetic voice.

She took in the sight of an unfamiliar floating object in front of her, her systems not really understanding what was going on. The floating 'diamond' shaped drone bobbed up as it spoke once more. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you." Sighed the drone calmly.

It was short lived however, when a second form awoke next to her.

The second being, larger, slower, rose upright before shaking itself of an ancient slumber similar to its counterpart. Almost as if copying the first, they starred at the drone in utter confusion as it began to gain its sense of self. The floating drone on the other hand seemed at a loss for words at the sight of the second being. They were both Exo's, that much the Ghost could tell. Like the first, they both had metal plating, a dark shade of onyx, as their skin. Where the first had green optics, wiring, and ear fins; the other had the exact same outward appearance, but yellow lights and fins instead.

It was very uncanny for the Ghost how similar the two looked.

"….wha…where…Where are we? Who are you!?" the first Exo managed to rasp out, her confusion suddenly gone and replaced by an aura of hostility. Almost out of an ancient reflex, her hands went to her side as if going for the weapon that wasn't there. The Ghost remained silent much to her confusion, unaware of the two beings jogging towards the three.

The standoff ended abruptly when two unknown assailants got close enough for the other to notice their presence. Noble and his Ghost slowed their pace, taking in the sheer amazement of what they were witnessing.

Two

There were **two** new Guardians when there should only be one.

In spite of the almost unbelievable circumstance in front of them, a situation in which they may be the only two beings to ever witness, Noble couldn't help himself.

"Well, you know what they say…it takes _two_ to tango."

* * *

 _A/N: This is the Law of the Jungle_


End file.
